


Ice

by deletingpoint



Series: Supergirl codas [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Coda, F/F, POV Kara Danvers, s3e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: set right after the elevator scene in 3x18





	Ice

 

It’s so cold for a brief moment she thinks the sun has died, the guilt and hurt and all the pretense smiles she’s ever given freezing the blood. Three times through the nose and an exhale, breathe in, breathe out, Kara rubs her arms and follows Lena. Get it together! She doesn’t know you’re Supergirl, you’re not Supergirl here… except that she is, has always been, there’s not enough air in this room and the walls seem foggy…. She smiles to Ruby and gives a wave, not trusting her voice right now.

“Hey, Ruby! Ice cream arrived, do you have a favourite?” Lena’s voice cuts through the haze. Cheerful as if she hadn’t just crushed Kara with her words.

“Kiwi, but mom likes chocolate so I like that too. Aunt Kara?” Ruby’s looking up at her so Kara takes a seat next to her.

“I, uh, I love them all,” she’s surprised to hear her voice steady.

“So, what I’m hearing is that Kiwi and chocolate makes the perfect combination,” Lena digs into her bag.

“That sounds disgusting,”Ruby disagrees, but smiles, “do you think mom, do you think she’ll ever come back?” Kara rubs her hands again, the cold still not letting go.

“Ruby, I will do everything in my power to make that happen. And you know I’m smart, I’ve almost figured it out,” Lena takes out three ice creams and hand one to Kara.

Their fingers brush when she takes it, but instead of the usual warmth their touches create it’s almost freezing. She pulls her hand back quickly. Lena raises her eye brow, a question in her eyes, but Kara just shakes her head and bites into the lime ice. Tastes like lemonade and ice cubes, tastes like frozen needles in her throat. Freezing. The world buzzing around her, all the voices, all the sirens, always there, never leaving her. _The brave girl I know you are._  
“Kara? Kara! Are you all right?” Lena’s rubbing her shoulders, so much worry and warmth in her eyes…

“I’m fine, just don’t feel so good I guess? It’s freezing here,” she doesn’t recognize her voice, but it has to be hers.

“I could make a warm drink? Ruby, why don’t you go put the kettle on, you know where it’s at?” Lena’s eyes don’t leave Kara’s as she’s talking to Ruby, who leaves. Undoubtedly with another worry on her heart. And why can’t she just stop hurting people?

“Is it okay if I touch you right now?” Lena asks and why is she asking if her hands are already on Kara?

She nods and is enveloped into a hug immediately. The ice starts to melt before she remembers. She doesn’t deserve this, Supergirl doesn’t and they are the same, they’ve always been, no matter how it hurts, who it hurts.

So she pulls away.

“Kara, I only want to help. Do you have hard time breathing?”

“You shouldn’t worry about me. I,” Lena’s holding her hands now and Kara can’t seem to look away from their fingers. “I’m just… tired. Please, you can’t ask me, I’m just, just scared,” she whispers quickly.

“I won’t. I promise, I won’t ask you. You’ll tell me, I know you will, I can trust that.”

There’s that word again, she squeezes Lena’s hands.

“I’m tired of being brave.” She sighs looking into distance. And she’s tired of losing, tired of hurting, tired of lies for everyone else, pretending, still not capable of getting the words out. “I’m sorry, Lena,” is all she can manage.

“Sssshhh, I know, I know, I’m sorry too,” Lena’s caressing her hair, so close, the warmth slowly returning to Kara. So close she could just kiss her almost without moving… the thought gets her back to the present. Lena is with James, who trusts her, and she’s her best friend. Who she hasn’t even told the truth…

Ruby gets back before the cold could set in again. She’s bound to have a headache for three days after this. “I brought you tea,” Ruby shoves a cup in her hands.

“Thanks, Ruby,” she smiles to her.

“Hope it doesn’t hurt that much now?” she answers as she lands on a bed.

“No, I guess not,” Kara glances at Lena and swallows the hot liquid.

 


End file.
